


The Virgin Wars

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Virgin Writings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel, Dom Castiel, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective John, Rape Recovery, Supportive Bobby, Top Castiel, Worried Bobby, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Virgin Woes. The Winchesters and friends recover from the events of Virgin Woes and finally finish the hunt they started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

The days following Sam’s rape were the hardest for the family. In the end Sam lay in bed for three days afterwards, only getting up to use the bathroom, wallowing in the loss of his innocence and trust in his father.

John had bounced back for the most part. He was out of bed the first evening and going about his duties while Sam curled up at the headboard of the bed trying to block out his father and brother.

Dean tried everything to comfort him and so did John, but he wouldn’t have any of it; once John had left him alone in his bed he had started refusing physical contact and ignoring all conversation. They were equally guilty of his rape in his mind, he was hurt by their behaviour and it took two days for him to move from hurt to angry.

The realisation that he had a pattern of allowing his father to push him around had been an eye opener. Sam immediately felt hot rage burning in his gut; he was finished being forced into crap like this, it was time to take a stand.

When John brought library books for Sam to read through, in search of anything about their latest hunt, Sam had stared blankly at his father and turned away from the books. John had been upset, insisting that they had to hunt it before it moved on. Dean had prevented a huge fight by stepping in and taking the books, he read through them thoroughly, much to John's disgust, and found nothing.

While Dean read, Sam took a bath. He drew the water too hot and used the strongest soap available with a coarse brush to clean himself. Dean sat beside him silently watching the bath water tinge pink from Sam’s rough scrubbing. Sam couldn’t care that his skin hurt and he was bleeding, he needed this; the clean feeling he got from being so raw. He dried off and went back to bed naked, feeling vicious pleasure at the grimace John gave his red skin.

On the third day John brought a laptop with an internet connection for Sam to use for the research. He handed it to Sam gingerly and explained how he was to use it. Sam accepted the laptop and, to John’s relief, opened it to do research. While Sam did look up some things about their hunt he also looked into legal action against rape. He was saddened to find he couldn’t get his father arrested because all evidence was gone; John had been too careful to make any obvious signs on his son. However Sam did find out about how many people experienced and recovered from rape and incest.

He joins various chat groups that were for the support of rape victims.

It was horrifying how many people went through such a harrowing ordeal and Sam almost had a panic attack reading other people's stories online. John had even approached with a concerned look as Sam slammed the laptop closed. He read more later that night and found himself feeling better, he wasn’t alone in this, not truly anyway.

He shared his story, albeit an edited version, and he was overwhelmed by the support he received. A few of the other people in the chat group offered to take him in and gave their addresses and phone numbers, as most of them were fully grown with families of their own Sam thought it may be a good idea.

He began plotting.

After three days had passed Sam woke up early and waited until his father woke up, when he heard John’s breathing change to wakefulness he slowly crawled out of bed and made himself a cup of coffee; the first purposeful thing he’d done in three days. He turned back to the beds to find John sitting up and smiling at him as though Sam just did something miraculous. He fought back a scowl and returned to bed with his coffee.

Later that morning John sent Dean to stay in another room for a few days, deciding he needed time with Sam. Sam was a different kind of quiet that day, he was contemplative, and he could tell that John had noticed.

“Sammy, why don’t you get up and go take a shower? After we can go get some coffee and talk.”

Sam restrained himself from rolling his eyes, trying to stick to his strategy.

He silently pushed the covers back and did as John asked. He went and took a long hot shower, trying to scrub his skin off as he had done every day since his rape.

Now Sam finished up his washing ritual too soon, wanting to appear as though he was recovering, he still felt dirty as he climbed out of the shower. ‘Later.’ he promised himself. ‘I’ll wash properly later.’

He dressed in clean jeans and a tshirt and pulled socks and boots on before going out to see John waiting for him. The man was relieved to see Sam fully clothed after three days of the boy refusing to go on with his life.

“Ready to go kiddo?” John asked.

Sam nodded and pulled on his jacket, still refusing to say a word.

“I thought we’d go to a cafe that’s near here, talk a bit, have lunch, maybe go to the library after to do some research.”

There it was, the research. John, while trying to be patient and understanding of Sam’s struggle, was near drooling with the desire to kill the creature they were hunting and he hadn’t stopped just because Sam was traumatised. Sam was disgusted by how little his pain actually mattered, John expected him to just get on with his life as though nothing happened.

He grit his teeth and followed John out to the impala.

“You seem to be feeling better today Sam.” John said calmly as they drove. “Want to talk? I miss your voice and Dean is going nuts talking to himself.”

Sam shrugged and stared at his feet. John heaved a quiet sigh and reached over to pet Sam’s knee.

“You’ll bounce back soon enough Sammy, I know that and I don’t wanna rush you but I need you on top of your game. Try to pull it together for the hunt if nothing else, after the hunt you can wallow.”

Sam held his breath waiting for John to remove his hand but the older hunter just squeezed his knee and waited for a response. The old bugger wouldn’t let up until Sam spoke and Sam internally groaned as he felt the urge to vomit from the contact on his knee. He wanted to shove John's hand away but he couldn’t if he wanted to get through his plan. He swallowed hard around bile and spoke up softly.

“Stop touching me.”

John looked at him in surprise and took away his hand. “That’s what you have to say Sam? After three days that’s what you have to say to me?”

Sam shrugged and turned away from John.

“You’re going back to school tomorrow.” John said after a few minutes contemplation. “You need to get back into routine. I know you probably don’t want to go back right now, you’d rather be somewhere familiar, but I think you need to get out of the motel a bit and get back to where you were.”

John seemed to be expecting Sam to fight tooth and nail but Sam couldn't help but feel elated; he could go back to school and get away from his father!

“It’s fine, I’m behind on homework and stuff.” Sam mumbled, trying to contain his excitement.

John eyed him strangely.

“It’s fine, really, I need to clear my head.” Sam told him with a brief moment of eye contact.

They pulled up outside the diner and went in together. They ordered their meals and John turned to Sam expectantly.

“What did you get on the hunt in your research last night?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing.”

“That panic attack wasn’t nothing Sammy.” John replied patiently.

“It wasn’t a panic attack and it wasn’t about the hunt. I had-” Sam halted nervously, how would he explain that he’d been looking into rape and incest stories to the man who was guilty of both?

“Tell me kiddo, I can’t help you if I don’t know what's happening.”

Sam shifted awkwardly as he tried to buy time and think of an explanation, when he remembered what he’d read in a lot of the stories. “I-it was just a-a…...flashback….”

He looked down and huddled in on himself, trying to avoid John's gaze, afraid that John would see through the lie. He glanced up when John made a quiet sound of concern.

The older man was frowning sadly at him and Sam cringed at the pity.

“Sammy why didn’t you just tell me?” John reached across to rub Sam's shoulder. “If anyone knows about flashbacks it’d be an ex-marine.”

Sam drew away from the touch and shook his head silently.

“You and Dean are so different you know that? He was calmer, understood the necessity, trusted me to know what was best.”

Sam looked up in confusion.

“We first encountered this creature four years ago on a salt and burn. You may remember meeting a girl who got you to sign a chastity vow.”

Sam felt a sting in his chest at the mention and his hand moved unbidden to his jacket pocket where he kept the piece of paper he’d signed so long ago.

“That night when we saw it, I sent you to Bobby remember?”

Sam remembered, he’d gone to stay at the old hunters home for a month, pastor Jim had kept him company while Bobby was helping John.

“Well I sent you away for more than your safety.” John said quietly. “Dean was sixteen, for all his flirting and boasting he was still a virgin like you...at least a technical virgin, he wasn’t a saint after all, couldn’t be with how stressful the job is.”

Sam felt ice in his stomach as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, his understanding must have shown on his face because John nodded wearily at him.

“You got it….I had to protect him and I needed him on the hunt.”

Sam sat back slowly and they were silent as the waitress brought them their food.

When she left Sam spoke hesitantly. “Why...why didn’t he tell me?”

“I asked him not to.” John said looking away from Sam’s eyes. “I knew there was a chance the hunt could last years….possibly…..” John seemed to hesitate before continuing. “four years….”

Sam felt his throat constrict and his face heat up as he realised the implications. The air he was breathing was frigid, he felt a burning in his spine and the lights were suddenly too bright for his eyes. He moaned lowly in fear and swayed as he became more and more disoriented. His father had known that there was a chance he’d have to do this to his youngest! Sam couldn’t breathe for the pain in his chest, and he gasped shallowly to get air in. John was on his feet beside Sam with a damp cloth pressed to the back of the boy's neck as he tried to bring him back from the panic attack.

Sam felt his mind go blank and his vision returned again, he was drained and felt ill. He slumped against John’s and hid his face in the man's shoulder.

“Sammy it’s okay, you’re safe now, calm down kiddo….” John wrapped him up in a tight hug and soothed him gently.

“Do you need any assistance?” the waitress asked gently from somewhere behind John.

“No it’s fine, this happens sometimes.”

John waited for Sam to draw back before he returned to his seat. They silently picked at their food as neither knew what to say to the other. John was worried by his son’s response and Sam was hurting deeply, he wanted to hear that it wasn’t true; his father hadn’t been planning this for four years and Dean hadn’t known about it. As much as he wished it weren’t true he knew he was kidding himself.


	2. Night Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hectic busy with work at the moment, so updates will take a while to come in, March is when my schedule frees up nicely so just hang in there! I'm thrilled by the attention and positive feedback this story has garnered!

That night there was a thick tension in the motel room Sam and John shared. Sam had retreated into his shell after hearing his father's confession, he hadn’t spoken a single word to John since their return from the diner.

John was worried by his youngest, the boy usually had something to say about everything John said, now he lay in bed staring at the ceiling as John paced back and forth speaking to himself.

Sam was hurt by John’s callous behaviour. How many parents planned rape over the space of four years? How many parents planned rape, period? He couldn’t believe that Dean hadn’t told him.

‘What would I have done if I’d known about it? Would I have run? Would I have gotten away in time?’ he bit his lip and blinked rapidly to sooth the burning in his eyes. ‘Would I be a virgin now?’

John had betrayed him in the worst way and Dean had let him down, Dean hadn’t protected him like he promised to. Sam had always depended on his brother and the betrayal hurt worse than the rape. He’d never had much trust for John but Dean was supposed to be on his side of the war.

“Excited for school tomorrow Sam?” John asked as he handed Sam a plate of macaroni, he sat beside Sam on the bed with his back against the headboard.

Sam shrugged and tried to conceal the brief flutter of excitement he felt at the mention of school. He couldn’t wait to get away from his family, he needed to be alone to plan and bide his time. School would be the perfect place to be to accomplish his plan.

John pet his thigh roughly. “I’ll bet you feel a bit nervous? Worried your classmates will be able to tell that you’re not a virgin anymore?”

Well he hadn’t thought about it until John mentioned it; what if they could tell? He felt his breath hitch as he began overthinking. Maybe his gait was different? Maybe he walked with his legs further apart? Maybe his hickeys weren’t faded enough despite all the ice cold spoons Dean had pressed to them?

John nudged him gently and smiled when Sam looked at him. “They can’t tell Sam, there’s no trace of anything, your tear probably healed up better by now too. Should probably check on that make sure there's no infection.”

Sam gave John the best stink eye he could manage, and glared at the man for his stupid suggestion. John held a hand up in surrender.

“We can wait till Dean gets back and he can do that for you.”

Sam grimaced and turned away from John to pick at his food.

“The silent treatment is getting old Sam.” John remarked lightly. “I told you earlier to get yourself out of it ASAP. It’s just you and me for the next few days, might as well work everything out.”

Sam shook his head and continued to pick at his food.

“I’ll start with the talking, feel free to jump in anytime.” John told his earnestly before leaning back calmly and starting. “I knew that I may have to do this to both you boys when the time came, I tried for a long time to kill this thing, so I wouldn’t have to put you through what Dean went through. He handled it different though. He only struggled once and it was just a last second twitch.”

Sam really didn’t want to hear Dean's story but he found himself listening with rapt attention.

“After you left for Bobby’s place Dean and I sat down and discussed it, decided on limits and no-no’s…..then we just undressed, crawled into bed and got straight to it. Dean didn’t want it to last long, he wanted it over fast. Didn’t want me to seek his pleasure, just lay back and let me prep him.” John sighed quietly at the memory and Sam found himself holding his breath.

“Dean’s never been one to disobey an order but he damn near did that night. I moved to take him and he panicked, shoved, kicked and wriggled away from me. He needed a moment to get his head on his shoulders. Do you know what I said? I said, ‘Dean, this thing needs to go soon, I need all hands on deck to kill it. If we don’t do this, I won’t have you with me, and this thing could evade me for years. Maybe until Sam is sixteen. Do you want that for Sam?’ Dean was crying quietly but he turned onto his back and he let me take him without a fight after that.”

Sam felt his throat close up as he realised the true extent of Dean’s love for him. His brother allowed John to rape him so Sam could be saved from the same fate.

John put their plates of half eaten macaroni on the side table and turned to face Sam fully.

“Your brother accepted it for what it was; a means to an end. He never fought with me about it after, we talked about it the next morning and after that we were cool, he moved on and ploughed his energy into the hunt. I never saw Dean have a single nightmare or panic attack. I asked him the other day about why…..he said ‘Dad you love me, and you love Sam, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me and you wouldn’t hurt Sam. I just trusted you to know what was best and honestly, sex doesn’t mean much for me, it’s just a means to an end.’”

 

Sam was staring at John by the end of his tirade and the older man smiled. “I know you see sex different Sam, I tried to work in line with how you perceived sex; special, intimate and gentle.” John took Sam’s hands in his own and squeezed. “I know you feel hurt, and I know it’s not easy for you to understand the necessity, but please don’t let this get to you so much. I can’t stand seeing you so down Sam, Dean hates it. I thought you were getting better this morning and now we’re back to square one? I wanna know where you’re coming from on this Sam, I wanna hear your side.”

John looked and sounded so honest and open, that Sam felt awkward and uncertain. He wanted to blurt out every smidge of hurt and pain and fear he felt. He knew if he was open with John his plans wouldn’t work out, but he couldn’t leave John hanging after that whole confession.

“I-....I just can’t believe you’d do that to me.” he muttered.

John grimaced sadly and stroked his cheek with one large hand.

“I hate you for it. I hate you for making Dean allow this. I wish you’d never seen that monster in the first place, left it for some other hunter to find. I’m mad cause you hurt me when you said you wouldn’t, and don’t tell me you did everything to make it painless, it hurt anyway.” Sam's voice gained in volume until it was a low growl.

John nodded slowly. “I’m sorry to hear that Sam, and I’m sorry you feel that way, but you need to believe that it was necessary. You know, I don’t think another hunter would have stuck with this case for so long….we have to finish it. I’m sorry you got hurt, I won’t say I tried to make it painless, but I did try to keep you calm and relaxed. You’re smart Sam, been to sex ed classes, you know it wouldn’t have been so bad if you’d just relaxed like I said…...this isn’t a blame game Sam...”

“You didn’t listen to anything I said that night, or now, you never listen...” Sam said bitterly. “I wish you would just choose to be hunter or father.”

That was a slap in the face and John reeled back in shock. Sam had always said that John being a hunter took away from them as a family, but he never said it outside of a fight. It hurt to know it was Sam’s true thoughts not just something to scream in the heat of the moment.

“I save people Sam, hunting is worthwhile-”

“And being my dad isn’t?” Sam said dully.

John winced and rushed to correct his error. “No that’s not what I meant Sammy! I just mean, I can do more as a hunter than I ever could as your dad, you never need my help kiddo; other people do.”

Sam shrugged and rolled over so his back was to John. “Whatever.”

John watched Sam for a moment before laying behind him and calmly pulling him back to spoon.

“I love you boys.”

Sam’s response was not meant for him to hear but he heard it anyway. “No you don’t.”

“Yes I do Sammy….trust me for once.”

Sam shook his head and John huffed as he realised the silent treatment was back on.

“You’re finishing up at school this week, then we’re going to Bobby’s, if this thing hasn’t moved off yet.” he said gruffly against the back of Sam’s head. “If anyone can make you see sense it’s Bobby.”

With that John gave Sam one last hard squeeze before untangling himself and getting off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	3. It Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am thrilled by the support Sam is getting! I see a few John sympathizers too, and Dean sympathizers; please remember that everyone has their opinion and it's not your right to shoot anyone down! Any nasty comments from Sam supporters to John supporters will be deleted and vise-versa, respect your fellow commentators!

Sam was up early the next morning, he was so excited to be going back to school that he even let John drive him. He sat nearly bouncing in his seat as John guided the impala through the morning traffic.

“Sam you keep fidgeting like that and you’re gonna fall out of the car. Sit still kiddo!” John joked.

Sam huffed and gave John a petulant look. “I need to get to school and catch up!”

John shook his head calmly. “You still nervous?”

Sam felt his stomach drop as he remembered their conversation the night before. “No.” He replied stubbornly.

John pet his knee softly. “Alright champ. You’d tell me if you were though right? You’d tell me if something was bugging you?”

Sam scowled at the window. “Not like it’d make a difference.”

John sighed at Sam’s bitter tone and glanced at his son. He just wanted to protect him, why couldn’t Sam see that? Dean could see it, why not Sam?

‘Sam’s always been more sensitive. He’s just gonna need more time. He never saw a need for hunting, probably thinks this is just about the hunt; it’s not though, it’s about keeping him safe from this thing!’ John was lost in thought while Sam sulked in the passenger seat.

He couldn’t help but drift back too when Sam was a little kid, he missed the adoring looks his baby used to give him, and now Sam was sulky and petulant and hormonal…..John didn’t know what to do with the boy. He hoped Bobby could help him, Bobby had been angry about Dean but he’d understood, it would be the same with Sam.

John pulled up outside the high school and turned the impala off. Turning to Sam he paused to think his words through. Sam was staring at him with a mistrustful look on his face that made John cringe internally.

“Sammy, don’t think on what happened between us okay? It doesn’t help to brood kiddo. It wasn’t a catastrophe, you lived, plenty of people survive sex with no lasting damage.”

Sam glared at him and spat. “I hate you.”

That stung. “It’s not my job to be liked Sam, it’s my job to raise you right.”

“Whatever.” Sam got out of the impala and John watched him storm up to the school.

He shook his head and pulled out his cellphone, deciding to wait at the school for a bit to make sure Sam was fine.

He dialled Bobby quickly and waited for the older hunter to answer.

“Singer Salvage.” Bobby said gruffly.

John smiled. “Hey Bobby, how are you?”

“John? I’m fine, what’re you calling for now?”

“Always to the point. That thing is gone again, I haven’t seen any sign of it for the last few days. We’re staying on another week just in case but I need a favour.”

John heard silence on the other end and knew Bobby had figured it out.

“John! You are and asshole!” Bobby shouted. “How could you do that to Sam?! He’s your baby boy, he’s sensitive!”

“I had to Bobby! This thing-!”

“Sam isn’t Dean, John! He’s gonna be hurting bad now and I bet you're being a heartless bastard about it? Probably telling him he’ll survive it and it’s not a big deal!”

John didn’t reply as he felt his face burn, Bobby knew him too well.

“Dammit John, you are an idjit! Get your asses over here at the end of the week! I wanna see that kid.”

With that Bobby hung up and John was left staring at the cell phone in surprise. Bobby had been angrier than with Dean. Bobby always did have a soft spot for Sam, everyone did; the boy was adorable. It certainly helped John get through the act of taking his virginity. Not that he’d ever tell Sam that, or confess it to himself really, it was too sensitive a topic.

He watched as the first class let out and the students came outside for a ten minute break, Sam seemed to be alright; he was sitting with another boy nearby. John watched them talking to each other and smiled when the boy made a joke and Sam laughed. It was good to see Sam happy and relaxed, and he was relaxed; John hadn’t seen Sam so calm in days.

It could be attributed to John’s presence, the boy would be antsy around his father for a while but it was okay; they would work it out in time and everything would be better. He turned the impala on and drove back to the motel.

Dean was waiting for him when he arrived. “Sam at school?”

John nodded and sat beside him on the couch. “Yea, he was pretty keen on going, I stuck around to make sure he was okay.”

“You talk to Bobby?” Dean asked him and John frowned as he noticed something peculiar.

“Yea he said we can come out.” John said distractedly. “Dean look at me when I talk to you.”

Dean looked up and focused his gaze on John's throat.

“Dean?” John waited for his son to give an explanation but Dean wasn’t talking. “Dean what’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry dad it’s just….I don’t like this whole thing with Sam. He won’t look at me or talk to me, he blames me as much as he does you, and he’s right to be that way.”

Dean looked so hurt and despondent that John felt guilty but he could see something else niggling in his eldest sons head.

“What else Dean? You’re avoiding me, I want an explanation Ace.”

“It’s nothing dad, I’m just remembering stuff that i’d rather not.” Dean looked awkward and John suddenly understood.

“You having nightmares Dean? About when I took you?” John didn’t like discussing this at all, he and Dean had a silent agreement to never bring up what had happened.

Dean shrugged and stared at his knees. John sighed and slung an arm over Dean’s shoulders, tugging him down so his head rested on his father’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you got hurt Dean, I’m…..sorry...I had to do that, but I’m not sorry that you’re safe. I’m not sorry that Sam’s safe….You know I love you boys.” John struggled to word his feelings and placate Dean.

The older boy wrapped his arms around John’s middle, buried his nose in John’s neck and breathed his father's scent in deeply. John squeezed tighter and calmly waited for Dean to pull himself together; they were fine. Sam would be fine. It would just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	4. Confess

“So what did you do on the weekend? Why weren’t you here on Monday?” Gabriel pressed Sam for details as soon as they were outside under the tree. “Did you show your dad your report card?”

Sam laughed quietly. “You ask too many questions!”

“Don’t change the subject!” Gabriel said, fixing Sam with a look. “I’ve known you for a few weeks now, I know when something is fishy with you.”

Sam sighed and shrugged awkwardly. “I’m not really supposed to talk about it.”

He wanted to confide in Gabriel, the boy had become his friend and they had been fortunate enough to have share three schools in the past. They knew each other well after all the time together and apart; when Sam would take all the coins from motel couches to call his friend from a payphone. Sam wanted someone to know what had happened, he wanted it to be someone who wasn’t a hunter or family, he didn’t have any way of talking to the other people in his life about it.

He looked at Gabriel and saw his friend patiently waiting for him to explain. Sam swallowed hard and nodded, deciding to do what he had to.

“Okay but you cannot tell another living soul what I’m about to tell you, and we need to skip class if I’m going to tell you everything.” Sam eyed Gabriel seriously.

The other boy nodded and stood up with a serious look on his face. “If you want to skip class then it must be bad.”

Sam smiled weakly and they began walking to the local play park which was just down the road from the school. They settled on the swings and Sam took a deep breath.

“Okay, you’ll never believe this but my family hunts monsters.”

Meanwhile with John and Dean.

“So you think it moved on?” Dean sighed unhappily.

“Yea, I think it lost interest in the town. I still haven’t found a pattern in how it travels, this is only the third town it’s shown up in.” John scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

Dean watched him wearily. “We gonna tell Sam it’s gone again?”

“No, I don’t want him thinking about all this.”

John and Dean sat drinking their coffee quietly but Dean kept fidgeting. John felt vaguely annoyed by the twitchy way Dean kept looking at him. Dean seemed to grow more and more agitated the longer they stayed silent.

“What is it Dean?” John ground out tiredly.

Dean jumped and answered cautiously. “I just wondered if Sam will go back to normal soon. He still hasn’t spoken to me, and he doesn’t seem keen on talking to you….is-he isn’t having nightmares, is he?”

Dean trailed off to a mumble and John gave his eldest son a sympathetic look.

“No, he seems fine, he’ll recover it just takes time; you weren’t your usual self for months after what happened, not really anyway.”

“Yea well Sam’s not like me dad.” Dean shifted awkwardly.

John felt a few of his own questions burning on his tongue. “I get it if you don’t want to think about what happened between us Dean, but I have to ask; was it painful?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked with a frown.

“Did it hurt when I took you that night? It’s probably nothing, just something Sam was saying….I dunno...you don’t have to answer.” John fumbled over his words.

Dean gave him an odd look and shook his head. “No, it didn’t hurt really; burned a bit I guess, but you loosened me up properly so….did Sam say it hurt him?”

John sighed and shrugged, suddenly feeling old and guilty. “Like I said, it’s probably nothing.”

Back with Sam.

“-and now I’m here telling you all this stuff that I’m not allowed to tell anyone.” Sam finished with a grim smile. “So I guess you don’t wanna be friends anymore?”

Gabriel grinned at him. “You kidding? Your family business is the coolest! All my parents do is run a candy store!” Suddenly he sobered. “What you dad did though…..I’m sorry about that Sam....Do you wanna stay with me a while?”

“Nah, I can’t it’d just make my dad suspicious.” Sam grumbled unhappily. “If I’m gonna get out of this life I have to play my cards right.”

Gabriel gave him a funny look. “How do you plan to get away?”

“Well it doesn’t help to run, my dad is too good a tracker to not find me. I can’t just refuse to be around my family because then they’ll force themselves around me. I want to try getting emancipated.” Sam looked at the ground shyly, not wanting to see Gabriel’s reaction.

“Sounds like a good plan, but you need to be able to support yourself, and that's a hard thing to do at sixteen.” Gabriel looked like he was calm about everything and it made Sam weary.

“Yea I guess so but it’s the best plan I got…..Why are you so calm about this stuff? Normal people usually freak out when they hear what my family does, and I guess I thought you’d be more horrified by what my dad did but you’re just sympathetic….not that I’m ungrateful but….” Sam shrugged awkwardly.

“Lets just say I do sympathise, my uncle is in prison because of me.” Gabriel smiled when Sam gasped in surprise. “Don’t go all mommy on me, I won’t ever forgive you.”

Sam blushed and nodded. “I get it. I‘m sorry though...”

“Meh, we can be messed up abuse victims together huh?” Gabriel smiled at him brightly.

Sam shook his head with a similar smile. “Sure...now we’re late for class and we missed two classes...you wanna skip the rest of today?”

“Yea why not? Let’s go get some ice cream and make it a day off of crazy.”

At the motel John’s cell phone rang loudly, breaking his concentration. He glared at it and was about to ignore it when he recognised the number as being Sam’s school.

“What’s wrong with Sam?!” He demanded the second he answered the phone.

A female voice immediately tried to soothe him. “Sam’s fine Mr Winchester, as far as I know.”

“What do you mean ‘as far as I know’? Aren’t you with him?”

“Well no Mr Winchester….I’m Sam’s english teacher, Miss White, he hasn’t come to my class yet and he missed the class before mine. I am told he went to homeroom but after the break he just vanished.”

John felt his heartbeat in his throat. His palms started sweating and Dean was staring at him in concern.

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Hang on Mr Winchester it seems someone has just found them. I would prefer you don’t come in now, rather talk to Sam when he is home; this seems to be a bit personal.”

“How do you mean?” John asked with a frown.

“Well Sam is a star pupil, for him to run off like this is very out of character and it makes us very concerned. It would only make sense that this is a family concern. The school counsellor is more than happy to meet with you after school if need be?”

John shook his head slowly. “No it’s fine, I’ll talk to Sam when I pick him up.”

John hung up and stared at Dean. “Your brother skipped classes today. He just wandered back to the school.”

Dean gave John a sharp look. “You don’t think he’d have gone to the cops and tried to tell them about….”

“No Sam’s smart, he knows there’s no proof.” John murmured distractedly. “It’ll be break hour now, he’s just got two more classes and then I’ll go get him.”

Dean hesitated before speaking. “Do you want me to get him rather? Maybe he’ll listen to me?”

“No, this is between him and me and I need to fix it.” John replied tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Sam.

Sam and Gabriel came back to school in time for lunch hour, only to be dragged by their ears to the principal. She gave them a severe tongue lashing before sending Gabriel to lunch and keeping Sam back.

“Sam you are a star pupil here, this kind of behaviour is not expected.” She said gently. “Is there something bothering you? Are you being pressured by Gabriel?”

Sam gave an indignant snort. “Gabriel didn’t do anything, I pulled him away from school to talk a bit that’s all. I’m perfectly fine now.”

“Alright, but if there are any further problems I will have you see the school counsellor.” She threatened before dismissing him.

The rest of Sam’s day passed well, he and Gabriel stuck close together for their remaining two classes, and Sam felt good. A weight was lifted off his chest when he confided in Gabriel, and to make it better the boy wasn’t even freaked out or acting like Sam would break any second. Sam smiled at Gabriel and felt relieved to have him there as support, in a way that Dean and John couldn’t be there.

“Hey do you think you’re dad would let me come over for tonight?” Gabriel asked him casually.

Sam eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m not trying to baby you, I just want to hang out, see what you’re like with your family.”

Sam shrugged. “I could ask. I dunno if he’ll agree though because he’s a bit strict and he wants to be alone with me to patch things up.”

“Well I think you could use a night with a friend to show him you’re moving on, false sense of security and all that.” Gabriel said lightly.

Sam sighed. “It’s hard to do that now, I don’t really want to smile and play normal teenager who wasn’t raped.”

“I know Sammy but it has to be done, if you’re gonna get back to where you were, and stick it to your dad.”

Sam nodded and huffed as John pulled into the parking lot. “I can only ask him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	5. Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good update, I wanted to make things a bit harder for John and the gang :D Out of curiosity; can I have a show of hands how many of you have read my other works?

Sam slowly approached the car with a boy in tow, John frowned and got out of the car to meet him.

“Heya Sammy, ready to go home?” He asked lightly.

Sam shrugged and looked up through his bangs. “Dad can Gabriel stay over tonight?”

“Gabriel?”

Sam gestured to the boy behind him. “My friend, we’ve been to a few of the same schools before.”

John sighed and warred internally; he wanted to be alone to talk to Sam but he was also relieved that the boy was showing an interest in talking to other people. Scratch that, Sam had a friend?!

John eyed Gabriel suspiciously and began opening his mouth to interrogate him.

“Before you say anything, his parents own a candy store, they move around to spread the joy of sweets.” Sam said hastily, looking hopeful. “Please can he stay over? Just one night?”

Sam didn’t have to say what he meant, John could hear it in his tone. ‘Just let my friend stay over so I don’t have to be alone with you. Just give me one night without thinking about it.’

He felt his gut clench and he grimaced; he wasn’t a bad parent! He just ate a bad burger or something….he did good by Sam and Dean.

‘No harm giving him this….he’s been well behaved the last few days and he deserves a reward.’ John thought to himself.

“Yea sure he can stay over. You need to pick up clothes from your folks place?” He directed the question at Gabriel.

The boy smiled and shook his head. “Nah my parent’s shop is right around the corner from the motel you’re in, I’ll just stop there tomorrow on the way to school.”

“Oh no! I’d rather you just get yourself some supplies and meet up with us at the motel. Sam and I have some stuff to sort out before any fun starts.” John forced a smile.

Gabriel looked at Sam and shrugged. “If you say so sir.”

John turned away and got into the impala with the boys following. They sat together in the backseat and remained silent until they stopped outside the candy store.

“Bye Sam! I’ll see you in half and hour?” Gabriel said cheerily.

“Sure see you!” Sam smiled at the boy.

They drove off to the motel and John took his opportunity to talk to his errant son.

“So you and that boy skipped class together huh?”

Sam looked at him guiltily. “Yes sir.”

John parked the car and turned to look at Sam. “Wanna explain why, before you get in trouble?”

Sam shrugged. “We just went to the park to hang out.”

“What did you do while hanging out?” John kept his eyes on Sam’s and waited for the truth.

“Talked.” Sam said with a scowl. “Why does it matter? We’re leaving in two days.”

“What did you talk about?” John pushed as though Sam hadn’t spoken.

Sam made an indignant sound. “Stuff! It’s none of your business!”

“I’m your dad Sam, what you talk to some boy about, is my business! Especially when you skip school to do it! With the state you’re in it’s even more important that I know what you’re doing.” John frowned at his son. “I want you to tell me what you told him….you know you can’t tell anyone about what happened, not outside of this family, but we are here to listen. Please just tell me?”

“We just talked about all the schools we’ve been to and our families and future plans.” Sam said coolly. “I told him I’d be leaving soon so he wanted to catch up properly.”

John sighed tiredly. “Alright, I’m sorry, just tell me next time you decide to skip out on school. You were keen to go this morning.”

“That was this morning.” Sam grumbled as he got out of the car.

They went inside and Sam moved things around, so that Gabriel would have a place to sleep. The boy showed up a half hour after they’d dropped him off.

“Ready to sleepover like nineteen year old girls?” He asked Sam with a grin.

“How would you know how nineteen year old girls sleepover?” Sam laughed.

“I have ways and means...” Gabriel replied mysteriously.

John smiled and watched his son and this Gabriel talk on the couch. His baby looked happy and relaxed, only a tiny bit of tension in his neck as he felt John watching. John huffed a soft laugh and began reading through his next hunt.

The sun began setting when Dean walked into the room with his arms full of burgers, pizza, and junk food. John helped his son unload all the takeaway bags on the table.

“Come get it boys.” John called Gabriel and Sam who were watching a movie.

They all grabbed food and drink and returned to their respective spots; Dean staying with John at the table.

“Who’s the kid?” Dean muttered to him curiously.

John shrugged. “Friend of Sam’s I guess, he says they’ve known each other a while. Met a few schools back.”

“Oh okay….” Dean looked surprised. “You talk to him about skipping classes?”

“Yea he says it was just so they could talk but I dunno if I believe that…...” John trailed off wearily as he looked to the two teens.

Gabriel was sitting with Sam between his legs, leaning on the larger boy’s chest. John watched as Gabriel handed Sam a lollipop and Sam gratefully began sucking on it. Gabriel smiled wistfully at Sam and John frowned, he would recognise that look anywhere; it was a fond look that could quickly develop into something John didn’t want for Sam.

“Dad!” Dean hissed, having noticed the look too.

John shushed him. “I know Dean. Just be quiet, we can talk to Sam another time.”

Gabriel and Sam were blissfully unaware of the discussion behind them, and John felt sad knowing that they couldn’t allow a romance to happen. His Sam deserved to be happy but they couldn’t let him get involved with anyone yet, it would break his heart to leave a lover behind. He watched his son and Gabriel laugh and joke and play games until late that night.

“Okay boys it’s time to get some sleep. Gabriel you gonna crash on the couch?”

“Well my bed is a double, he can crash with me.” Sam said with a calm shrug.

John raised a brow and hesitated before thinking better of arguing. He turned and went to his own bed, calling it a day. He listened as Sam and Gabriel got ready for bed, turned off the lights and getting into the bed next to John’s. He could see their outlines in the bed and sighed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

John just began to doze off when Sam and Gabriel started whispering to each other. At first John thought nothing of it and he was going to go back to sleep when Gabriel chilled his core.

“Your dad feels really bad about what happened with you.”

John listened to the hushed conversation wearily, Sam had lied and told this boy the truth! He needed to do something but he couldn’t without hurting Sam again.

“No he doesn’t, don’t let his pitying gaze fool you. He liked what happened, he just doesn’t like how I am now.”

Sam sounded so sure that John knew his son felt that way, his baby didn’t trust him and didn’t believe him anymore. Sam thought that John was just a sicko with a taste for incest.

“Sam, he’s worried about you, he obviously doesn’t like what happened to you.”  
“He’s just sorry that I’m not taking it like Dean.”

John wanted to get up and hug Sam tightly; his baby was completely misreading the whole situation!

“You should give him more credit.”

Gabriel might not be so bad after all.

“He’s not your dad Gabriel….you wouldn’t understand.”  
“I’m just telling you what I see. I see a father who loves his son and doesn’t know what to do with him. Maybe you should put your plans on hold for a while?”

‘Plans?’ John thought wearily. ‘That cannot be good…..’

“Gabe I can’t, I’m not staying.”  
“Okay Sam, think about it anyway.”

John frowned and looked at the boys through the darkness. Sam and Gabriel were sitting up, cross legged on the bed, and Gabriel was facing John and Sam. John watched Sam lay down and buried his face in the pillow. Gabriel looked directly at John and the man shivered, the boy knew he was awake. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Gabriel lay down and pulled Sam into his arms.

“I’ll take care of you Sam.”  
John shuddered at the confidence in Gabriel's voice. Something was not right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	6. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while I know! I'm trying to post twice a month, can't promise but I will be trying! I'm thrilled by all the comments I'm getting on this story, I cannot answer all my messages as I get many everyday, but please know that it is greatly appreciated!. Please enjoy!

In the morning John woke before the boys and made a quiet phone call to Bobby.

“Bobby I need you to look into a Gabriel Novak.” John said when Bobby answered.

“Well good morning to you too John.” Bobby drawled sarcastically. “Who’s the guy?”

“A friend of Sam’s, I just get a bad vibe from him. We’re coming to you as soon as Sam is signed out of school.”

“Right now? What are you gonna tell him? His friends is creeping the great John Winchester out?”

“I’ll talk to him Bobby, mind your own part of the job. We’ll see you in a few.”

John hung up and went to wake Sam and Gabriel.

“Up boy’s, it’s time for school.”

He drank his coffee and watched the boys getting ready for school, and then he drove them himself. They were quiet in the backseat and he kept looking in the mirror, to make sure they were still awake. Sam and Gabriel kept exchanging adoring looks and innocent touches, but John worried. He knew that when they got to the school he’d have to talk to Sam.

They were going to be well shot of Gabriel by that very night. One whole day early. All because of some creepy ass kid that Sam was friends with. The boy creeped John out and Dean was worried about Sam’s interest in him. It was better to get them apart and get the hell out of dodge.

John parked the car in the spot furthest from the school and watched the boys gather their stuff. Gabriel got out first and Sam moved to follow.

“Hold up Sam, I wanna talk to you quick.” John said quickly.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged confused looks and Gabriel leaned against the door frame, obviously waiting to be included. 

John gave him a careful look. “Just Sam, Gabriel, you can get to class so long.”

Gabriel and Sam exchanged funny looks and Gabriel turned and began walking to the school doors. John made sure he was inside the school before turning to Sam and trying to choose his words carefully. Sam watched him with a neutral expression and John found himself talking before he actually thought.

“Sammy you know we’re leaving right?”

Sam frowned and nodded. “Yea tomorrow night, why?”

“We’re leaving now, I’m going to go sign you out of the school, no point hanging around here now. It’d be best if we just move on to Bobby’s and regroup.”

Sam’s face fell instantly and John could see the argument forming on his tongue.

“Don’t argue with me Sam...not now, we can’t keep on fighting. When we get to Bobby we'll have more time to talk stuff out and get our relationship working again.”

Sam’s mouth clicked shut and he stared at John in surprise. “Dad-”

John shook his head and held up a hand. “I saw how you look at that kid Sam. You know it can’t happen.”

“Dad it’s not like that!” Sam insisted. “Gabriel is my friend, we’ve known each other for a while, we talk whenever we can.”

“No fighting with me on this Sam, I’m not going to say yes.” John told his son in a no nonsense tone. “Let’s go get you signed out.”

“You’re not even going to let me tell Gabriel that I’m going?” Sam asked angrily.

“No, because I think he’s a bad influence on you and you’re better off away from him.”

“How is he a bad influence?!” Sam demanded to know, he glared at John.

John felt a spark of his own anger burning in his chest. “Don’t you dare play dumb with me Samuel! I know you told that boy everything! I know that you looked me in the eye yesterday and lied! Don’t you dare act like you didn’t do anything wrong, and don’t think for a moment that I don’t know where you got this behaviour from!”

“Oh you mean, lying, manipulating and putting other people in dangerous or uncomfortable situations?” Sam shouted right back. “What would you have done if I hadn’t overheard you talking to Dean that day?! I doubt you’d have been honest with me!”

John took a deep breath and glared at Sam. “You want to know what I’d have done? I’d have sat you down and talked you through it. I was going to show you every measure I had in place to help you cope during and after. When the time came I’d have been gentle and made it good for you. I had a plan Samuel, it wouldn’t have been nearly so bad if you had just heard me out!”

“You raped me!” Sam shouted.

“I protected you!” John roared back, he looked away from Sam and took a calming breath. “Sam….we are not doing this. What happened is over, it will never happen again and it’s time to move on. Get out, let’s go tie up loose ends and then we’ll be out.”

Sam got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He stalked up to the school without waiting for his father. John took a moment to compose himself before he went after Sam, he found the boy at the main office waiting for him.

“Hello ma’am I’m Sam’s father, I need to withdraw him from the school.” John smiled charmingly at the woman behind the desk.

“Oh! Uh alright….may I enquire as to the reason?” She asked with a hot blush on her face as she looked John up and down appraisingly.

John shrugged. “Family trouble.”

After that it took no time to get Sam signed out of the school. They rushed back to the motel and found Dean already finished packing all their gear.

Dean threw Sam his duffle, lifted his own and the one that John stored the weapons in, and walked out to the impala.

“Come on Sammy, Bobby will have burgers awaiting for us!” Dean said with a grin when Sam dragged himself out of the room.

Sam just scowled and continued his silent treatment. John kept an eye on him for the entire drive to Bobby’s.

“Working on our night moves!” Dean sang along loudly with the cassette John was playing. The boy brightened John’s mood and he found himself relaxing from his argument with Sam.

He wasn’t trying to be the bad guy, he just turned out that way in Sam’s head. The boy was being stubborn and unreasonable, and John wasn’t about to allow Sam to get away with it. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty when he looked at Sam and saw the misery plastered on his face. John knew that he closed the door to any further discussions about what he’d done to Sam, he could see how much it had hurt his son, but there was no going back without making himself look weak.

‘Sam will understand one day, this was a one time thing and he’s safe now. It doesn't matter how he is safe, he just is, and that’s good enough for me.’ John tried to reassure himself. ‘Bobby will talk sense into him. Dean was fine, Sam will be fine too.’

When they arrived at Bobby’s the Winchesters filed out of the impala and let themselves inside the house.

“Who the hell-!?” Bobby shouted as he charged towards them with a shotgun.

He recognised them after a moment and lowered the gun.

“Nearly got your head blown off John!” He said gruffly.

“Good to see you too Bobby.” John laughed, shaking hands with the old hunter.

Bobby laughed and clapped John on the arm, he turned and hugged Dean tightly before turning his attention to Sam.

“Sammy….” He hugged the teenager warmly, Sam relaxed into the familiar hold. “Been too long boy, you’re growing up without me.”

Sam smiled at Bobby when they pulled apart. “I missed you too old man.”

Bobby huffed a laugh and pet Sam’s cheek in a fatherly way. “Mind your sass boy. I made burgers if anyone’s interested in trekking to the kitchen.”

They all made low sounds of assent and move to the kitchen. Bobby passed John looks throughout lunch and the man knew that there would be serious conversation once the boys were in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	7. Bobby Talk

Sam and Dean went upstairs after lunch and began unpacking their belongings. Sam neatly folded his clothes into the chest of draws while Dean tossed his messily on top.

“Cheer up Sammy, we’re home at last!” Dean tried to make Sam smile but only succeeded in making him scowl harder.

“Yea for how long?” Sam grumbled.

“Till you and dad are on the same page.” Dean said calmly. “It took a while for me to get used to it too, and I can tell you that being all rebellious doesn’t help you adjust.”

Sam glanced over at Dean’s back curiously, the other boy hadn’t been very willing to discuss his own experience before and Sam found himself dying to know more. He had a thousand questions for Dean. Was dad gentle with you? Did he cuff you to the bed? Did it hurt you? Were you afraid of him afterwards? Does the dirty feeling ever leave your skin? Do the nightmares stop?

Dean seemed to sense Sam’s gaze and he turned to frown at his brother. “What? Why you eyeing my ass?”

Sam blushed and laughed, he shook his head and threw a pillow at Dean. “I’m not! I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Whether or not you’ll tell me about your time with dad?”

Dean tensed and stopped his unpacking. Sam bit his lip and shifted closer to Dean.

“Please Dean? I need to talk to someone and I only have you and dad….”

Dean took a deep breath and sat down, facing his brother. “What do you want to know? It’s pretty much the same story as yours.”

“Well…...what was he like with you?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean winced and shifted awkwardly on his bed. “He was quick like I asked. There isn’t much to say Sam.”

“Well I know but I mean...did he comfort you?” Sam blushed asking, feeling like an idiot.

Dean shrugged and didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “Yea afterward he talked to me a bit and we got ourselves together.”

“How did it...I mean I know how, but….” Sam found himself unable to voice what he needed to know.

Dean seemed to understand what he wanted and the older boy lay back on his bed, so that he could avoid eye contact. “You went with Bobby, dad and I talk about what was okay and what wasn’t….what we would do afterwards. Dad made sure I was okay with it, not like there was much choice, it was hard to find a whore in that town. We just undressed and he started trying to make it easier on me, kissing and touching and stuff. I told him to hurry it up and get it over with, he did. It wasn’t till he was pressing in that I panicked and tried to stop him.”

Dean took a deep breath and Sam released breath he’d been holding. This was hard for Dean, Sam could tell, and he watched his older brother struggle to regain his voice.

“He stopped but I knew it had to happen, he calmed me down and tried again. I let him that time. We talked after and that was the end of it.”

“So, you never talked about it after that night?” Sam felt his stomach squirm.

Dean shook his head. “He did it to protect me, I trust dad and I know he did it for a good reason. There wasn’t any reason to talk about it after.”

“I need to talk about it though.” Sam said in a small voice.

Dean looked at him sadly. “Yea well you’re different. The best thing you can do is not talk about it, not think about it, and not react the way you want to.”

“Will that make the nightmares go away?” Sam asked softly. “Will it make me not afraid of dad?”

“It all goes away Sam, it just takes a while. You’ll see it gets better.”

Sam didn’t believe his brother and Dean could obviously see it.

“Really Sam, just trust me.”

Sam nodded with a sad sigh and continued unpacking.

The boys were lost in thought, unaware of the quiet footsteps retreating from their door.

John slowly ambled down the stairs to Bobby’s office where the other hunter was finishing a phone call. He sat heavily in a chair and waited for the older hunter with his head swimming. He’d never heard Dean talk about what had happened so honestly. He felt like a failure and mentally cursed himself.

Bobby sat across from him and John was drawn out of his musings. The older hunter looked at him expectantly.

“You were up there for long enough that I can assume you were eavesdropping.” The man said disapprovingly. “What did you hear?”

“That Dean needs more care than I ever thought, and I didn’t do my job four years ago.”

“Four years ago? Try now. You’ve done a shit job with Sam, I can see the depression that boy’s wallowing in, but have you done anything about it? No! You’re beating him up for feeling bad instead of helping him!”

“I tried to be patient and listen! He wouldn’t have it!” John snapped.

“More like he said stuff you didn’t want to hear.” Bobby said knowingly. 

John shut his mouth and sighed. “You’re right….I didn’t like seeing what I’d done to my boys, even if it was in their best interests.”

“Sam and Dean deserved better, I get that you wanted to keep them close with this thing around but you didn’t have to rape them.”

John nodded and rubbed his face tiredly. “I know Bobby. I regret it, I do, but there is nothing to be done now. All we can do is move on and that can’t happen if Sam insists on wallowing. That’s why we’re here remember? I need your help with him, the boy idolizes you.”

Bobby sighed and clapped John on the shoulder. “He’ll come around, I’ll help you with him…..but you’re still a dick and I’m not being lenient with you.”

John snorted a laugh and smiled at Bobby. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Thanks Bobby.”

“I’m only doing this for your boys, but you’re welcome, idjit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	8. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close very soon, I have 11 definite chapters in total, probably going to make it to fifteen though.

Sam went down to the kitchen early the next morning and found Bobby making breakfast and drinking his coffee.

“Hey Sam, sleep well?” Bobby said gruffly.

Sam nodded and sat down slowly at the table. “Yea I guess, you?”

Bobby grunted in the affirmative and sat across from Sam. “So you’re mad at your daddy?”

Sam was stunned by the abrupt start of a serious conversation. He didn’t know what to say and he stared at Bobby silently for a long while.

Bobby snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Yea me too boy….I didn’t much like it when he did it to Dean, but to do the same to you? I couldn’t believe it, especially with how Dean responded…..I don’t think John ever thought much about Dean.”

Sam stayed quiet while Bobby got lost in thought, he didn’t know what to say to the older hunter. He didn’t really want to talk about it with a man who so obviously cared about him and disliked his father.

“You know I remember when I first met you? You were tiny….I swore to protect you and guide you as much as your daddy would allow...I am too late to protect you, and I don’t know how to guide you through this one...but I’m going to do my damndest. The thing to remember is you’re safe now. John did what he had to and you won’t be hurt again. If you ever need anything Sam, anything, just ask me boy.” Bobby said seriously.

Sam swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and nodded.

The older Winchester's came crashing down the stairs chattering about what books they’re read through in search of the creature's identity.

Sam remained quiet through breakfast, he watched with a frown as Bobby left the table to answer the phone. John and Dean failed to notice his absence and Sam shook his head in annoyance; his father forever preached about noticing changes in the environment, only he didn’t do a good job himself.

Bobby came to the table with a huge grin on his face that caught John’s eye.

“What is it?” John asked.

“They linked a man to your hunt, using a DNA thing.” Bobby explained. “Apparently it’s the same man committing rape in every case.”

“A man? He’s human?” John looked confused and Sam sniggered quietly at the unusual expression on his father's face.

Bobby looked smug and put his hands on his hips. “That’s the best part….he’s human according to their tests, but he melted five pairs of handcuffs and the bars on his cell.”

John’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he stood up to pace. “What can do that? I’ve never seen anything like it? What does it have to do with virgins?”

“There’s only one thing I can think of but it’s not an easy theory to confirm. There’s a lot of speculation on the topic but I think it’s possible. I think it’s a dragon.”

There was silence in the kitchen after Bobby made his announcement, and the Winchesters stared at him in disbelief.

“Oh what?” He huffed crossly. “You never heard of a dragon before?”

“We have but it’s not really believable Bobby….dragons are fire breathing lizards with wings….this is just a guy.” Dean said uncertainly.

John grinned though. “It makes perfect sense….dragons are well know for a taste in virgins, he has heat powers….we need to check it out. How far away is he?”

“He’s right next door to Sioux Falls.” Bobby said with a shrug. “We can go ASAP?”

John nodded and went to change his clothes, Bobby following him to do the same.

Dean turned to Sam with a grin and stood up, jumping around excitedly.

“Sammy it’s almost over! The hunt of four years is almost over! Everything will go back to normal, everything will be good again!”

Sam felt vaguely amused by Dean’s excitement but didn’t feel up to celebrating, because what had the cost been? What had he and Dean lost because of this stupid hunt?

Dean sensed his sadness and stopped whirling around. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad we’re almost done with this?”

“Of course I am Dean, it’s just….we’re never gonna be the same again. I can’t forgive dad.”

Dean’s face fell and he looked somberly at his brother. “You can’t forgive me either.”

“Dean-”

“It’s okay Sam, I can see it when you look at me that I’m just as guilty. What are you gonna do?” Dean looked worried, knowing Sam enough to know he’d do something rash.

“I’m going to get emancipated Dean.” Sam said softly. “I want to leave dad.”

Dean looked devastated. “You can’t go Sam….you can’t leave, I’m sorry for all this but you can’t leave me.”

“Dean I can’t stay, I-!”

“Please!” Dean implored his brother. “I can’t live with dad on my own Sam, I can’t do this without you. Please just stay. We can take our own cases! You and me! Just a year, just one year and if you still wanna leave…..I can’t stop you.”

Sam felt an ache in his chest but nodded his head in agreement reluctantly. “Okay, I’ll stay for you Dean.”

They couldn’t speak anymore on the subject because the older hunters came back downstairs at that moment.

“Dean, you and Sam need to do research on dragons while we’re gone; find out how to kill them. We’ll call when we’re on our way back.” John said hurriedly as he went out the door to the impala with Bobby on his heels.

The brothers exchanged looks as the impala growled to life and drove away.

Sam and Dean gathered books and went their separate ways; Sam outside in the sun, Dean to the study. Sam flicked the first book open with a sigh and started reading the lore of dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	9. Chapter 9

“For the last time, tell us why you killed those girls!” John said angrily, fists clenched around the man’s shirt collar.

The dragon grinned innocently and shook its head. “I told you it wasn’t me.”

“Nothing else fits the profile.” Bobby said lowly from the corner. “If it wasn’t you then what was it? How was your DNA at every scene?”

“I am a dragon, and I do have an affinity for virgins but that doesn’t make me responsible for their deaths.” He pouted insolently and John growled in frustration. “I found those girls, they were so willing that I just took what I wanted from them and left; it was She who beat and ate them.”

“She?” John said sharply. “Who do you mean?”

The man laughed at the two astonished hunters and leaned back in his chair. “You don’t know? You’ve been on this case for four years and you haven’t realised what She is?”

The dragon leaned in to stare them in the eye for a moment, looking for falsities or mocking; finding none he smiled and began to explain.

“She is Vesta, a Roman goddess, her flame was to be eternally tended by virgins-”

“The vestal virgins!” Bobby exclaimed with a look of realisation. “They took a chastity vow and couldn’t break it for thirty years after they left Vesta’s service, or she would devour their souls.”

The dragon inclined his head in agreement and steepled his fingers together. “Now you know. Where you first noticed her there was a church club for virgins and born agains, Vesta was there making people recite her old chastity vow. Those girls and boys who died broke their vows to Vesta and she did her part by devouring them.”

“The vow...what was it?” John demanded to know, pale as a sheet.

The dragon smirked. “‘I, name here, do hereby promise my purity of heart, mind, body and soul to the Holy Father above, until such a day as I am lovingly wedded to a woman/man He has sent for me. I will not stray from my path, I will be pure and innocent in everything I do, I will not allow temptations to sully the heart which belongs only to Him.’ It’s been a little tweaked but Vesta’s magic was inside each paper signed by the saps who recited it, so automatically it becomes a vow to her.”

John stood and walked out fast as he could, Bobby rushed to follow him while the cops took the man back to his cell.

“What are you doing? We didn’t get all the details John!” Bobby said crossly as they climbed into the car.

John rubbed his face wearily. “Sammy took that vow when this all started.”

“What!?”

“He’s in danger because of me! We have to get back and warn him!”

John tore out of the parking lot while Bobby phoned Dean.

Sam was outside when he heard the soft singing from the treeline behind Bobby’s house. He stood up, disregarding his book, and approached the woods wearily. He hesitated at the edge, unable to see very far inside, and then slowly began to maneuver through the brush.

He followed an old path until he found a small stream with a beautiful woman sitting beside it. He could hear her humming a soft tune while she ran her fingers through the water.

“Hey! Who are you?” He demanded to know. “This is private property.”

She turned to look at him and Sam felt himself winded by how gorgeous she was. She smiled and laughed softly. “You don’t remember me?”

She shook her head, golden curls brushing her cheeks lightly as she did so. “I am Vesta, you were one of my vestal virgins until recently.”

She stood up and approached him swiftly, a cold hand was cupping Sam’s face and then he felt the heat of the white fire that surrounded the goddess. Sam felt his heart clench in fear and he fell to his knees shakily.

“Get away from him!” Dean’s voice shattered the silence of the forest.

Vesta stopped her attack and turned to the older Winchester brother, just in time to get a dagger shoved through her heart. She gasped and groaned lowly, looking at Dean in shock and anger, she pulled the dagger from her chest before disappearing in a flash of white.

Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam and checked him over quickly. “You hurt anywhere, any blood? What did she do to you man?”

There were two more pairs of heavy boots thundering through the brush, John and Bobby had arrived.

John looked around and made a frustrated sound when he failed to see any sign of Vesta in the clearing. Bobby sighed and knelt beside Sam.

“You alright Sammy?” Bobby asked uncertainly.

Sam nodded slowly, looking confused. “What was that? Who was she?”

“She’s a roman goddess named Vesta.” John said looking guilty. “You signed her chastity contract four years ago, like all those other kids who were killed by the creature we’re hunting.”

“So why did she only turn up now if the contract is what draws her attention?” Sam asked looking confused.

John rubbed his eyes wearily. “It’s breaking the contract that draws her in. When you and I…..well we broke the contract before it expired and she’s come to punish you for it….”

Sam stared in abject horror at his father. “I’m a target because you tried to make me...not a target?! How did you not know that those kids broke their chastity vows!?”

“I’m sorry Sam-”

“You raped me for nothing! You raped Dean for nothing!” Sam shouted at his father furiously. “Now my life's in danger because of you!”

“Sam that’s enough, we’ll fix this.” Dean tried to sooth his brother without success.

“Aren’t you mad? Look at what he’s done!” Sam said desperately to his brother. “Just look.”

“We can’t do this out here.” Bobby said cautiously. “Let’s get back inside my property, she can’t get around the runes. We’ll find a way to kill her and it’ll be fine.”

Sam stomped passed them to the house, the other three followed sedately behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
